This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. As human and rodent trace amine receptors diverge in structure, subtype number and brain distribution, we postulate that non-human primates will provide a more suitable model for uncovering the physiological and pharmacological relevance of trace amine subtypes. In this regard, there is a 96 percent sequence identity for Trace Amine Associated Receptor 1 (TAAR1) in non-human primate and human. We are investigating the fundamental neurobiological roles of TAAR1 in mammalian brain and behavioral effects resulting from its activation or deletion using pharmacological, cellular, genetic, anatomical, transgenic and behavioral approaches. Our studies form the basis for investigating the physiological and pharmacological relevance of trace amine receptors in the primate model, and provide novel leads for developing therapeutic agents to treat addiction and neuropsychiatric disorders.